Still Falling For You
by DonnysGirl87
Summary: When a trek to the old village goes terribly wrong Branch blames himself and fears that the one troll that never gave up on him may be gone forever. As the 'grey' threatens Branch once more, Poppy finds herself in a very dark place and at the mercy of someone that she thought she would never see again.
1. Sentiment

**Well I already can hear some of my readers saying, 'what?! This isn't a Ninja Turtles story!' Well, I am a little nervous. This is my first foray into another fandom. On my daughter's 2nd birthday in February my husband bought her the Bluray 'Trolls' that had just come out. It wasn't something that had my interest when it first came out at the cinema but I was rather preoccupied with my growing girl at the time. Anyway since her birthday my daughter has insisted we watch 'Trolls' at least once everyday. And unlike a lot of the DVDs and programmes that she likes this movie doesn't grate on my nerves when played on an almost constant loop. I absolutely adore it, it has become my second guilty pleasure :) I catch something new each time I watch it. All I can say is that I was inspired and what you're about to read is a result of that and my love of the characters.**

 **So please, do enjoy and if Trolls isn't your thing, don't worry my current Ninja Turtle stories will update shortly. Thank you all dear readers :)**

Trolls Fan fiction

Rated T (just in case)

Branch/Poppy

'Still Falling For You'

Chapter 1 Sentiment

Branch had never thought that he would ever get so lucky. He had secretly hoped but never actually believed it. Keeping to himself, sealing himself essentially off from the world around him was the only existence he had truly known. His self inflicted isolation which he subconsciously knew was to prevent himself from getting attachments to anyone that he could potentially lose. That was certainly from his younger self. After the escape from the original troll tree he drifted apart from everyone else, kept away, built his bunker until he was overall seen as the crazy loner who would crash parties and celebrations warning everyone of Bergen attacks that never came. He guessed he could get a little overly paranoid at times.

The sudden memory caused a flush of embarrassment to tint his cheeks but it was short lived much to his relief. He leant against the trunk of the Troll Tree and watched the latest seemingly spontaneous song and dance number reach its climax. A slight smile quirked his mouth as he saw Poppy in the middle of it all. Usually Branch would jump at any chance to sing and dance alongside her but sometimes he just liked to back off and admire her performance. Her uncanny ability to get everyone involved was breathtaking and he never tired of seeing it and he doubted he ever would.

Back when he was still grey that cheery optimism and joyful, never die attitude had irritated him to no end but he'd been a different troll back then, extremely guarded of his feelings and determined to shut everyone out. Although he had to admit that despite all that he'd always felt a pull towards the troll princess, held a suppressed admiration for her constant sunny disposition no matter what the situation. It was a startling revelation when he finally realised it but he couldn't get past his insecurities to act upon it. It was no wonder he became so gruff, surly and sarcastic. A sour mixture of his frustrations and fears combined together created a troll that nobody really cared to be around and at the time that was fine by him.

The only soul that had cared though was Poppy. She had never given up on him and her lovingly made, personalised invitations were a testament to that. Sure, he'd stomped on and ripped up a fair few in front of her but the guilt he felt afterwards had always sent him back to retrieve the pieces when nobody else was around, and endeavour to them put back together. He'd spent hours staring at them, constantly thinking about the troll who'd made them, unable to get that fair smiling face out of his mind. That seemed so long ago now…

"Branch! There you are!"

Snapped from his revery, the once grey troll bobbed his head up as he realised that the singing had finally stopped. Barely out of breath from her recent activities, Poppy came bouncing up to him in her usual carefree way.

"I felt for sure you'd join in that time Branch," she beamed at him.

"How could I enjoy the show if I was part of it?" he lightly teased which caused Poppy to giggle.

Without warning she suddenly seized his hands and pulled him forward. "Come with me Branch," she suddenly said. "I have something for you."

Before he had a chance to answer, the young troll queen was pulling him along. He was about to object but the smile she flashed him was infectious as it was beautiful and he couldn't help but follow her enthusiastic lead.

Poppy lead him up into the boughs of the Troll Tree, higher and higher until the cheerful chatter of the trolls below could no longer be heard. She came to a sudden stop which caused Branch to stagger to an ungainly halt to prevent himself from running into her.

"So why did you drag me all the way up here?" he smiled.

Poppy flourished something from her hair and held it out towards him. "To give you this."

Branch tilted his head quizzically. "Another gift Poppy?" his face fell slightly. Over two and a bit months that the trolls had started to re-live in the tree, Poppy had given him at least a dozen gifts, each one lovingly made or thoughtfully sought out and as much as he appreciated each and every present he was at a loss as to why she kept doing it. Seeing her everyday, watching her dance and smile was gift enough for him. He just didn't know, even now how to reciprocate her selfless generosity.

Branch noticed her beaming smile falter for a second as she waited for him to take it from her. Not wanting to disappoint her or to see a frown upon that lovely face, Branch took it up and briefly admired the soft purple and green bows and wrappings. 'Just so Poppy,' he thought with inner smile.

"You don't have to keep doing this Poppy," he uttered, looking back up into her magenta eyes.

Her smile became more gentle and she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "But I want to," she said softly.

Branch looked back down to the gift and let out the smallest of sighs.

"I-I guess there is another reason," Poppy suddenly said which made Branch catch her gaze again. "Remember a few weeks back when you helped me organise the trek back to the old troll village? I know everyone gathered the things that they needed or cherished to take back. I noticed you never went back to your old bunker," Branch broke eye contact at the comment, suddenly feeling terribly uncomfortable.

Poppy canted her head and tried to regain his gaze, "I-I think I understand why but I just thought it was sad that there wasn't anything you wanted to retrieve, you know keepsakes and stuff like that?"

Branch's feelings threw up a sudden wall and he tried to hide behind it, something the old him used to do practically all the time. He stared at his feet and nervously ran a hand up his opposite arm. He didn't want to think about that lonely place any more than he had too. He never wanted to be alone ever again and to cross that threshold into that quiet, empty place filled him with an almost tangible cold dread. He didn't want to be reminded of the old troll he used to be.

"Branch?" Poppy had practically tilted her whole body sideways to try and get him to look back at her. It was almost comical but at that moment Branch couldn't bring himself to smile. She finally righted herself and brought out a hand that lightly caught the side of his glittering, bright teal cheek. Unable to refuse her touch Branch finally looked back at her.

"What I was trying to do was to create some new keepsakes for you, something to make new memories with. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."

A small smile started to creep along his mouth. "Oh Poppy," he uttered, sliding a hand over the pink one that still rested on his cheek. "I don't need new keepsakes to make new memories with. You do that all on your own. It's all I need. All I'll ever need as long as you're there."

The most beautiful smile that Branch had ever seen Poppy pull spread across her features. "Okay then, no more new keepsakes," she slid her hand down and pressed Branch's hand down on top of the last present she'd given him. "But this isn't new. I thought you might like to have it."

Branch frowned at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Open it and see."

A beat passed and Branch unwrapped the gift, feeling it a pity that he had to rip the wrappings and undo the ribbons that had looked so splendid. However as the wrapping fell away and the gift was revealed, the present's decorations were suddenly the furthest thing from his mind. He let out a small gasp and felt the tiniest shiver travel down his spine. "Where, where did you find this?" he uttered, his hands starting to tremble slightly.

"Here in this tree. I asked my dad where you used to live," she folded her hands behind her back and swayed every so slightly from side to side like a child trying to please their parent. "D'you like it?" she asked hopefully.

Branch drew in a shuddering breath as he felt the faintest lump begin to bloom in his throat. His light blue eyes grew glassy as a sheen of tears threatened as he stared at Poppy's gift. A comb. A small wooden comb with a rose carved in the centre. He pressed a fist to his mouth, not trusting himself to speak. He suddenly understood why Poppy had brought him all the way up here to give it to him. Her thoughtfulness shining through once more. It was his Grandma's comb.

A tear escaped before he could stop it and he felt Poppy move closer to him. "Branch? Branch I am so sorry, I-I just thought it would make you happy," her face was wrung with guilt.

Without warning Branch threw his arms about her as more tears sought their freedom. "I am happy Poppy," he sniffed, feeling her warm embrace envelop him. Even after all this time Branch had yet to summon the courage to return to the part of the tree he had once called home as a child. This was the best present Poppy could have ever given him. "Thank you Poppy," he squeezed her tightly. "Thank you so much."

He felt the troll maid press her head lovingly against his own as she whispered, "You're very welcome Branch."

XXXX


	2. Scrapbooking Can Wait

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the response I have received so far for this story. It allays my fears and lets me know that I must be doing something right! SO to all of you out there thank you for your favs, follows and comments. You have all made me find my own Happy!**

 **So without further ado, I give you Chapter 2 of Still Falling For You. Enjoy my dear readers :)**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 2 Scrapbooking Can Wait

Poppy happily snipped away at her latest scrapbooking project, humming happily to herself as she pulled a blue sheet of paper towards her. She knew she had promised Branch no more 'new keepsakes' but this was different, well at least she thought so. A book to show Branch what he truly meant to her. She smiled fondly as she snipped the dark blue paper into the shape she required and glued it down with a flourish of glitter. "Perfect!" she whispered to herself.

There was a light tap on her royal flower pod. "Uh huh?" she sang out as she tilted her head to judge her handiwork. It had to be flawless.

One petal of the pod slid open. "Er, Poppy?"

The voice sent a gleeful tingle to course down her spine but then she realised her scrapbooking supplies and special papers were still scattered before her. "Oh!" In an inelegant fashion she quickly swept everything up into her hair, her pink craft scissors tumbling out and bumping her on the nose in her haste to get every hidden away. "Ouch!"

"Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Branch! No, No everything's good!" she bounced to her feet, quickly stuffing the scissors into one of her pockets instead. The grin she was wearing vanished when she noted what Branch had slung across his shoulders.

She canted her head slightly. "Are you going somewhere Branch?" she asked uncertainly.

Branch gripped the straps of his backpack and looked back at her a little uneasily. "Um, yeah. I'm er, going to trek back to the old village and er, collect a few things."

"Really?" Poppy frowned curiously. "Why?"

"Well, from what you were saying earlier reminded me, there are one or two things that I would like to retrieve."

"Oh!" she capered up to him. "That's good to know!" she tugged his tensed hands into her own. Poppy sensed that something was amiss, Branch had seemed nervous about telling her where he was going but why was a little puzzling. She shook off the doubt with a renewed smile. "I'll go with you."

Branch's hands unexpectedly flew up from her own as he waved them before himself. "NO! Ah, I mean no. It's okay Poppy, I can do it on my own. I mean you have a lot to do around here, don't you? I'll be back before you know it," to reassure her he gave her a warm smile.

After a moment of slight confusion Poppy shook her head. Back before she knew it? It would be a two day trek there and back again, not counting how long he needed in the old village. The mere thought of not being able to see him for at the very least four days, was inconceivable. Now that Branch was in her life heart and soul, it literally ached to be apart from him. Until that fateful day Poppy had no idea that having such a close connection to another troll was possible. They were so in tune with one another, naturally anticipating each other in dance and song. It was like magic and she never wanted to lose it.

"Oh, I'm sure my dad will be happy to look over things whilst I'm gone."

"Poppy, I'll be alright. Really."

Poppy frowned for a fraction of a second, which for her was far too long. She then quirked a mischievous smile.

 _"I'm not about to take no for an answer_

 _No_

 _If I tell you I can't I'm still gonna go_

 _I did it all by myself_

 _I found, found my way around it..."_

She cut her song short when she saw Branch's shoulders relax and slowly smile back at her letting out a half laugh as he responded to her impromptu performance. "Well how can I refuse now?"

"Soooo, I can come?" Poppy grinned.

Branch nodded. "I'll meet you in the root tunnels when you're ready Poppy."

Unable to stop herself the young troll queen embraced Branch who received the hug with a stumbling backstep due to her enthusiasm. She planted a quick but warm kiss on his cheek as she drew back. Poppy instantly felt the tension flood back into Branch's body, almost as if he were in shock. It was in that moment she realised what she had done. Her cheeks flushed, feeling the warmth build as she quickly backed off and unnecessarily brushed down her dress as she tried to divert her gaze.

Branch cleared his throat and she finally glanced up, seeing his own blush that looked as hot as her own. "Ahem, yeah, I'll just um, be in the root tunnels then," he quickly backed off.

"Branch, wait! I-," but it was far too late. The seemingly embarrassed troll was long gone.

"Urgh!" Poppy groaned, facepalming herself as she fell to the floor and lay flat on her back. She had kissed him. She had got caught up in her own joy and happiness and let her actions run away with her feelings. It wouldn't have been the first time.

It was true that she had wanted to do it for a while but she held back, knowing Branch would probably let her know when he was ready. He seemed quite content, to hug and hold hands, sing, dance but no further, at least that's what it seemed to her. It was obvious she had blindsided the poor troll. Branch had never seen it coming, no wonder he high tailed it out of her pod so fast.

Poppy sighed and stared at the ceiling. She kept forgetting that Branch was still adapting to his new life and things that came naturally to every other troll was still somewhat of a challenge for him. She recalled in the first days in the Troll Tree, that he quickly got overwhelmed and had to back off to get a breather from all the cloying attention before diving back in. He had gotten a lot better since then but he still had a mountain to climb.

Poppy finally sat up and pulled the scrapbook she'd hidden out of her hair. It naturally fell open on the page she had been working on. Her stressed expression faded and the tension in her breast eased. They would get there in the end. If Branch could find his happiness and confess his love trapped inside a cooking pot, well, together Poppy realised they could do anything. It just would take a little time.

Poppy pressed a finger to her lips and tapped it gently against the tiny cut out of Branch in her book. She smiled fondly, "I love you Branch," she whispered.

XXXX

Poppy let out a sigh of relief as she finally found herself travelling down to the root tunnels. It had taken her longer than she had anticipated to organise everything and letting everyone know that she was going to be away for a few days but it was done now. Although she knew she would miss her friends, in her heart of hearts she knew that she would miss Branch even more. With a giddy little skip to her step, she descended deeper. Four days alone with Branch, oh the fun that they could have! Singing and dancing and- ooh! She honestly thought she could burst.

Poppy hitched the straps of her pink backpack that Branch had made her further onto her shoulders and at long last dropped down to the main escape tunnel. With a giggle she remembered the last time she had traversed down the tunnels, chasing after Branch yelling at him to leave that curious Cloud Guy alone. It had been terribly frustrating at the time but thinking back on it now it was rather funny. Her gleeful giggle travelled down the tunnel and she suddenly heard movement up ahead of her.

Poppy scampered further along, heart suddenly thudding in her chest. A blue and green figure was sitting against the wall ahead. Upon seeing her, the figure immediately stood.

"Branch!" Poppy sprinted over, closing the gap between them. "You haven't been waiting too long have you?"

"A couple of hours, give or take," he half smiled.

Poppy winced. "Did I take that long?"

"It really doesn't matter Poppy. The village isn't going anywhere," he extended a hand to her and without hesitation Poppy grasped it, feeling the warmth of his fingers wrap securely around her own. Her heart gave a little flutter. "C'mon," he smiled.

The young troll queen grinned back, glad to see that her little kiss hadn't seemed to have ruined anything. Without further word the pair carried on out of the root tunnel to begin their journey, one that they were unaware would turn out to be a lot more eventful than they both realised.

XXXX

 **Just in case anyone was wondering where the lyrics from Poppy's song came from it's** _Avril Lavigne - Always Get What I Want._ **I spent a good hour trying to find the right lyrics to insert there! :D**


	3. Sing Along

**Okay, lots of fluff and romance in this chapter! Took a while to write but please do enjoy my dearest readers** :)

XXXX

Chapter 3 Sing Along

To say Branch had been surprised when Poppy gave him a peck on the cheek would have been an understatement. The moment those soft lips brushed against his skin, his heart literally skipped a beat, his chest tensed and his mouth grew dry. He felt the heat rise and tint his cheeks in an obvious blush that he had no control over. He couldn't even remember what he stammered out to her before he turned tail and scurried out.

That must have looked sooo bad! After a desperate chase through the boughs, blurting out hurried 'hellos' to every troll that greeted him, Branch didn't stop until he was deep in the root tunnels. He would have thought that by now he would have developed a shield for that stupid panic button that his brain flipped every time something new, different or scary happened.

Branch slumped against the wall bringing a hand to his face. For goodness sake, it wasn't even a proper kiss! It was a light peck on the cheek. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? ' _Because it's the first time it's happened to you.'_ The once grey troll grimaced. ' _This is what happens when you spend twenty years of your life alone in a bunker.'_ He'd forgotten what it was like to be a troll. He had grown so out of touch with his roots that what came naturally to every other troll was still a challenge for him.

Branch sighed long and deep. He should have never gone to tell her where he was going. He should have left a note in his pod and slipped out before anyone else realised that he was gone. It was true that Poppy was his greatest weakness, she had proved that a long time ago. He just found it so hard to say no to her. However it was due to her that he had decided to face his fears and attempt to venture into his old bunker to collect a couple of old memories. He wanted to prove to himself that he could do it alone but then Poppy sang to him and his resolve melted away like ice in a desert. Who was he kidding? They were a couple, a solid couple and he knew she would share his burden, without question if she had too. It was just who she was.

Branch settled himself on the floor, resting his head in one hand as the numerous thoughts spilled through his mind like a deluge. ' _You are without a doubt the luckiest troll alive Branch,'_ he thought. Who would've thought that someone like the _princess_ of all trolls would choose him? She had that silly crush on Creek for flipping years. The sudden thought of the traitorous troll sent a cold chill down his spine. Poppy seemed to have fallen in love with him within not even half a day, almost as if it was always meant to be. That thought warmed him and he allowed a smile to slip across his mouth. He really shouldn't questioning all this now. Things were pretty much perfect.

It was then that he heard a distant giggle. He started realising he had been daydreaming and for quite a while it seemed. As the young queen's pink shadow dropped down in the near distance he shifted his feet and stood back up. His heart rate increased as Poppy approached, seeing with a glad smile that she was wearing the backpack he'd made for her.

He barely registered the words spoken between them but the wince her face pulled when she realised how long she had been made him love her all the more. When her soft fingers slipped into his proffered hand he felt a mad tingling rush pour through him. He gripped her hand tenderly and hoped that it said everything that she needed to hear without having to say a word.

XXXX

They hadn't got but half an hour into their journey when Poppy started singing. It actually surprised Branch that she had held off this long. Luckily there wasn't any immediate danger and he listened contentedly as the pink troll bounced along, twisting, turning and leaping as she got thoroughly immersed in her own music.

" _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind_

 _Wanting to start again_

 _Do you ever feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards_

 _One blow from caving in_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_

 _Six feet under scream_

 _But no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

 _And let it shine_

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Branch couldn't hold off any longer. The words to her song spoke to him, leaving him no doubt what had inspired her to write it in the first place. The looks that she continued to throw him just confirmed it all the more. The infectious rhythm, the poetry of the words swept him away filling his heart so much that he thought it would burst. As the adrenalin flowed and the chorus repeated Branch joined in and the spark of delight in Poppy's eyes was enough to send his soul soaring.

" _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

 _So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

 _And when it's time, you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

 _And let it shine_

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_

 _And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework_

 _Come on let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._ "

Poppy couldn't have been more delighted when Branch suddenly joined in to sing her newest song. How he memorised the lyrics so quickly after her only singing them once just left her in awe. Each step matched, every twirl synchronised and their voices were in perfect harmony. It was just magic.

As they finished Poppy threw her arms around Branch and squeezed him tight, pressing her head so close that their faces touched. "So you liked my song then?"

"I loved it Poppy," Branch hugged her back.

Poppy snuggled even closer, (if that were possible!) feeling a height of happiness that she didn't think was reachable. Could someone feel as happy as she did right now? Who knew! She just felt that she could fly. "You're the best Branch," she whispered.

Then it happened. Just as she imagined in her song Poppy felt a barrage of fireworks ignite in her breast. The warmest kiss was placed upon her cheek. Her bright magenta eyes widened and she fell back a step and stared at Branch with a combination of shock and delight. He caught hold of her hands and as she drank his image in, it was as if his very eyes were glowing. She felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

Then he began to sing. A shiver coursed through her. That beautiful angelic voice that filled her up with a joy that she had never felt until she heard it. When he sang at their darkest hour, brought back her hope, expressed his true feelings, she felt a spark. When their hands properly touched for the very first time, and his true colours returned like a rainbow after a thunderstorm Poppy had felt an instant bond. This was meant to be. Reminded of that beautiful moment the young troll queen gazed at Branch tenderly as he serenaded her.

" _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Branch wasn't quite sure what had happened but it was almost instinctive. With Poppy so close he had felt a rush and the inhibition that he had felt only hours before shattered. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, so natural that he wondered why he had been freaking out about it earlier. To feel her soft, warm skin trace against his lips made his breast clench and his heart began to race. He knew it had surprised her because the look on her face said it all. The urge became too strong to ignore and before he realised it he was singing.

" _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_."

Poppy had to admit that she was rendered speechless after Branch had finished his song. She squeezed his hands that still grasped hers and just smiled, her eyes sparkling from unshed happy tears. She glanced down at their hands for a moment, struggling to find the words to express how she felt. It must have been a few seconds too long because Branch tilted his head down to re-catch her gaze.

"Poppy, you okay?" he asked softly, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Poppy automatically bobbed her head up and down. She released a timid half laugh as she finally looked back up. "I-I don't know what to say," she said with a faint giggle.

"Well, that's a first."

Poppy giggled again and felt a tear tumble down her cheek. Almost immediately, Branch swiped a gentle thumb across her skin. "Too much?" he asked quietly.

For a moment Poppy looked puzzled. "Too much what Branch?"

For a brief moment he glanced away and Poppy saw the faintest worry trace across his features. "Was-," the poor troll hesitated before he continued. "Was the song too much?"

"What? No!" Poppy exclaimed, catching his hands that had started to drift away. "Branch, that was the most amazing, beautiful song I have ever heard. What would make you think that it was too much?"

Branch peered up at her and suddenly cupped her face in his hands and lightly smoothed his thumbs across her cheeks. "Because you're still crying Poppy."

Poppy started and jolted back. "I- I'm what?!" she spun away from Branch, patting her fingers across her face as she realised he was absolutely right. They were tears of joy that she had no control over. Well, that was another first, she thought. She had never been _that_ happy before and it felt good. Better than good, fantastic, wonderful, amazing! Yeah, all of that and so much more.

The young troll queen finally turned back to Branch who suddenly looked very worried. Then she realised that she had pulled away from him so suddenly that he thought something was seriously wrong. Poppy quickly closed the gap between them, seized his shoulders and pulled him in so swiftly that he stumbled over his own feet. She placed the warmest, most appreciative kiss upon his cheek to render all those concerns that he may have had moot. "Thank you Branch," she murmured, hoping that was all she need to say because at that moment she felt the words she wanted to speak would never truly be enough.

XXXX

As the camp was set up and the fire was lit Branch was still lost in the memory of the second kiss that Poppy had gifted him with. Granted they had sang a few more songs on the journey but the moment had jarred in his mind. What had led up to it too, well, he had no idea his song would have had such an effect on Poppy. He truly believed he'd done something dreadfully wrong.

He glanced across at Poppy, now settling herself down under a blanket. She tucked her knees to her chest and smiled across at Branch before casting her eyes skyward toward the now twinkling stars.

" _Stars shining bright above you_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

 _Dream a little dream of me,"_

The old memory flashed up in Branch's mind and he released a half laugh before summoning his voice and sang the second verse.

" _Say nighty-night and kiss me_

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

 _While I'm alone and blue as can be_

 _Dream a little dream of me._ "

Poppy beamed back at him and leant over her sleeping mat toward him. "Ah, so you do know that song!"

"Of course I do," he said quietly. "I know a lot of songs."

Poppy laughed musically and pecked Branch on the cheek before snuggling down and pulling her blanket over herself. "Goodnight Branch," she whispered fondly.

"Goodnight Poppy."

Branch watched whilst she settled before laying down and staring at the stars himself. The canopy cast an intricate lattice across darkling skies, throwing a gently swaying silhouette across the forest floor as the moon glowed brightly. He would have never thought just over two months ago that this would have happened to him. In a way it felt almost like a dream. For a horrible moment he thought he might wake up and discover that it was just that but the gentle snoring from the pink troll next to him grounded him. Still, it was hard to shake the unnerving notion from his mind.

He rolled onto his side and faced her, the last troll he would have ever thought would fall in love with him. "What did I do to deserve you Poppy?" he whispered, reaching across to the slumbering beauty to push a pink wisp of hair from her eyes.

For a moment she stirred and suddenly rolled over murmuring, "just one more song daddy."

Branch released a soft chuckle and was about to lay his head down when he heard a night bird call out from a distance. His instinctive nature kicked in and he sat bolt upright, ears twitching to catch any more suspicious sounds. None came except the normal noises that had been rustling around before, harmless night bugs and animals. Branch relaxed his shoulders but cast a worried gaze across at Poppy. His old paranoia was edging into the back of his mind again and he couldn't stop it. He twisted his blanket up in his hands as he tried to think what to do.

The distant bird squawked again and Branch instantly jolted to his feet. He pulled his sleeping mat across, closing the distance between him and Poppy. He laid down next to her, pulling his cover over him and paused before tentatively letting his hand drift across her sleeping shoulder. ' _The closer you are, the safer she'll be_ ,' he told himself. Branch felt his heart start to pound as he dared to get closer than he had ever got to Poppy before. Hugs didn't count. No, they didn't even come close.

Nerves tightly clamping his chest, minute tremors quaking his hands Branch slipped his arm under Poppy's and ever so gently pulled himself into her back. It should have reassured him but he still felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his life. Then something unexpected happened, Poppy pushed back into his hesitant embrace. Branch caught his breath as her warmth filled him. The scent of her hair and skin filled his senses, it reminded him and berries and wildflowers. He breathed her in and exhaled slowly as he brought her in closer, his concerns flittering away on the nightly breeze. He nuzzled his face into the back of her head, feeling the soft strands brush against his skin like some heavenly pillow.

He felt Poppy relax against him and Branch's fears were finally gone. "I will always keep you safe Poppy," he uttered quietly. "I won't let anything bad happened to you, I promise." Poppy responded with a drowsy grumble and Branch finally closed his eyes. "I don't know what I do without you," moments later, arms embracing his beloved the once grey troll drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Branch was slowly awakened by the gentle sensation of soft fingers being tousled through the front of his hair.

"Branch?" whispered a sing song voice. He felt a warm breath upon his cheek. "Branch wake up."

The strands of sleep snapped slowly and his sky blue eyes gradually cracked open. He took a slow breath in and waited for his drowsy vision to clear. He saw a wall of pink, framed by an even darker pink. Poppy's face then faded into focus and as the realisation hit him Branch froze. He'd been snuggled up to Poppy for the entire night.

"Can I ask you something Branch?" She smiled fondly. "Why is it I can't get up?"

His immediate reaction was to remove his arm which had slipped to the pink troll's waist, just above her hip. Poppy caught his arm and pressed it back down.

"Soooo, were you trying to stop me sleepwalking or something?" she asked with a light chuckle.

Branch began to feel the heat rise in his face as his mind fumbled for the right reply. "I er, I heard a night bird and um, I er, well-"

"You didn't want me carried off?"

"I'm sorry!" the former grey troll blurted out. "It was my stupid paranoia getting the better of me again."

"Branch, stop," Poppy reassured. "It's okay."

"Really?"

The young queen smiled back. "Yes," she folded arm under her cheek as she stared steadily back into Branch's semi anxious gaze. "Can I tell you something Branch?"

Branch tried not to sound nervous. "Sure."

Poppy sighed contentedly before finally saying, "I just wanted to tell you that yesterday was a really wonderfully amazing day, and hard as it is to believe it was one of the most happiest days that I have ever had."

Branch's brow furrowed slightly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously Branch," she was gazing deeply into his eyes now, her rose pink skin glowing in the early morning sun that spilled through the canopy above. With her fringe somewhat askew and her hair ruffled and fluffy from sleep, Branch became transfixed. She was just so beautiful. A cool breeze stirred the loose strands and he absently found himself reaching out fingers to smooth them down.

Poppy made a soft sound and his eyes flicked down to see her own eyes at half mast and drifting down, sighting his lips. Once more he felt his heart rate increase and the irresistible urge blossomed in his breast, overriding any doubt he previously had in his mind. Before he realised the sudden want came into full bloom as his eyes flicked briefly at Poppy's own lips. He lifted his head slightly and leant forward.

The moment those petal soft lips pursed against his own, the nervous prickle of excitement surged through his body like a flood. _'Why did I wait so long to do this?!'_ his mind screamed before becoming a jumbled mess of blissful sensations that he was unable to reel in. Much to his surprise Poppy pushed deeper into his kiss and without thinking his lips parted. The moment he did the pink troll plundered his mouth with startling vigor and quite literally took his breath away. He couldn't contain the gasp that escaped. To try and retain some control and before he completely lost himself, Branch cupped Poppy's flushed cheeks in trembling hands and pulled himself upright. Poppy followed without hesitation and wasting no time the once grey troll returned the favor. Her breathy moan sent a shiver of unbridled pleasure straight through the core of his being. His want for more of her rippled through him, but the needing to pause to evaluate the moment reluctantly took precedence.

Branch slowly broke away, his chest heaving like a drowning man coming up for air. To say that he was exhilarated would have been an understatement. The heat hadn't just risen to his cheeks but his whole body and gazing back at Poppy she appeared to have succumbed to the same effects. Her face was flushed a deep pink, so much so that it gave the illusion that her magenta eyes were sparkling or maybe they really were glowing with an inner light all of their own.

Poppy's hands slipped over the top of his that still tenderly cradled her face and whispered in a voice that sent his already speeding heart into overdrive. "Branch, where _have_ you been hiding that kiss?"

Knowing any words would be pointless Branch gave her a shy smile and a shrug.

Poppy responded with a coy grin. "Okay, my turn."

The look of startled puzzlement lasted a millisecond as Poppy grabbed the front of his leafy jerkin and practically yanked him toward her mouth. There was only the briefest moment of resistance before Branch fell helplessly into the young troll queen's kiss. The surge of endorphins that popped simultaneously in his brain seemed to switch off any inhibitions he had left. His fingers dove deep into her hair as he pulled her in closer and as a result her mouth parted, letting him gain access. The reaction was instantaneous. Poppy gasped from surprise at the intensity. Her arms were suddenly wrapped around him, effectively clamping him to her lips not that Branch was about to complain about it. He was lost, wrapped in a thick cloying blanket of passion, his skin prickling under her bold touch. At that moment Branch knew there was no other place wanted to be than with her. She made him whole and he had to let her know.

Branch broke away, Poppy was resistant but he had to speak to her before the moment got far too much for him. A swelling in his throat grew as the emotions started to rise at an exponential rate. Poppy must have thought something was wrong because her shining eyes were suddenly tainted with worry.

"Branch what's wrong?" she whispered, a soft finger lightly pressed below his chin.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Poppy,"merely speaking her name choked his voice and he felt a moistness begin to build behind his eyes. "I-I just wanted to tell you something," he managed to stammer out.

"What?" the concern was still there.

Branch's breath shuddered through his breast as just like he feared the moment completely overwhelmed him. He scrunched his eyes shut trying to regain some control but it was almost impossible. Tears stung his cheeks as they escaped and he couldn't stop them. Gah, why was this so unbelievably difficult?

"Branch, take a breath and look at me. What are you trying to say?" Poppy said patiently, gently wiping the stream of tears away from his face.

He pressed his cheek into her hand and slipped his own over it as he valiantly tried to ground himself. Poppy was his anchor and she always would be. Branch looked up at her, his heart pounding and finally pushed out the words he was desperate to say.

"You complete me Poppy."

The look of astonishment that filled Poppy's face was greater than the confession of his love for her in that dreaded cooking pot. A tenderness then pulled at her features and her own eyes started to glisten.

"You complete me too," she uttered.

A glad sob burst from his chest at her response and Poppy rested her forehead against his own as her hands lovingly stroked the back of his head.

"I love you so much Poppy," he murmured.

Poppy's arms enveloped him and he let his head fall against hers, tears returning as he succumbed to the feelings of overwhelming joy that now relentlessly bubbled up inside him.

XXX

 **Aaaaand breath people! XD**

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 _Katy Perry - Firework_

 _John Legend - All of Me_

 _Ella Fitzgerald - Dream a Little Dream of Me_


	4. Mind Your Step

**Many apologies for the wait everyone. RL had a hold on me and the dreaded writer's block struck me hard but in the past few days I was re-inspired and a few more favs and follows also pushed me forward. Thank you for that :) And so onwards my dear readers. Things are about to get heavy. Soooo...**

 **Just a quick warning here. Prepare yourself for some deeply emotional stuff in the next couple of chapters, hold on to your hearts…**.

XXXXX

Chapter 4 Mind Your Step

It took a while for Branch to calm down from his highly emotional state but Poppy was so patient with him. He'd never been in such a position as this before. Controlling such emotions that he hadn't touched upon for so long was proving to be quite a challenge. When they started the journey again they walked hand in hand in contented silence. At this point in time, words were unnecessary. The time seemed to fly by and all too soon the outskirts of the village became apparent. They weren't far off from his bunker and at the thought Branch's chest tensed.

After peace and quiet for so long Poppy broke the silence and cast a glance across at him. "Well Branch, did you want to head to your bunker now?"

The question was so innocent but the very words sent a spiralling chill down the once grey troll's spine. He never registered the physical shiver but Poppy did. Her fingers tightened about his and the sudden sensation had him snapping his bright eyes toward hers.

"Branch, is there something wrong? Is there something nearby?" she asked tentatively, casting her eyes about the immediate area.

"Huh? Oh! No, no, nothing like that," Branch was quick to reassure, the last thing he wanted was to project unnecessary fears upon his companion. "It's nothing," he lied, sounding as casual as he could. The sooner he got this over with the better. "Yeah, let's head to my bunker."

XXXX

Looking down at his own doormat, Branch felt an awkward pang fill his breast. It great white letters were the words GO AWAY. Good grief, he really had some serious issues, didn't he? Poppy hovered close behind him as he hesitated.

"Everything okay Branch?"

"Sure," he uttered still staring at the ground. He shook his head to gather his senses and reached into the nearby undergrowth and flipped the hidden switch which slid the doormat open.

"Huh," Poppy commented, with a curious tilt to her head. "Didn't realise there was another way to open that hatch."

A slight smile ghosted Branch's lips. "Well, yeah. How was I supposed to get back in after I went foraging for the day?"

The blush that tinted Poppy's cheeks was nothing short of adorable. "Oh," she uttered with a sheepish grin.

Despite his initial worries Branch took Poppy's nearest hand. "C'mon," he smiled more noticeably.

However stepping down into that opening, standing on the lift sent Branch's heart hammering painfully in his chest. He felt a nervous flutter as he reached for the lever and once more he paused. Poppy was staring at him quite openly now.

"Branch, what's wrong? You're shaking."

He hadn't even noticed but when Poppy reached out and rested her hand atop of his on the lever did he feel the tremor. Still he denied it. "No, no I'm not."

Poppy frowned and gripped his hand ever tighter. "Branch, what's wrong? And don't go shrugging it off and telling me it's nothing because I know it isn't," she said sternly and every inch the queen that she had become.

Branch averted his eyes from her suddenly penetrating gaze and stared guiltily at Poppy's delicate toes. "I'm, ahem," the poor troll stalled. It sounded so ridiculous. Would she truly understand? He squeezed his eyes shut. C'mon, this is Poppy you're talking about. She would never judge you like that. The dark haired troll's shoulders slumped and he finally raised his sights to the pink queen.

"Alright, I'll admit it," he uttered quietly. "I didn't want to come back here."

Poppy's frown was now a curious one. "Why?"

Branch's features creased and the lines that had once marred his face from years of solitude and dourness returned briefly. "I-I didn't want to remind myself of who I once was. I want to bury him and leave his memory lost in this stupid bunker. He was a jerk and I never want to remember him. Ever," eyes closed throughout his mini speech, Branch felt gentle fingers drift across his nearest cheek. Then petal soft lips caressed his skin and gifted a tender and meaningful kiss across his mouth.

"Branch, don't be scared," his old self would have bristled at such a comment but he had laid himself bare to her. He didn't need to tell her, she read it on him like the pages of a book. Nowhere to hide. It was there on his face. It was how he held himself. He had completely dropped his guard around her and she was probably the only one that he would do that for. "I'm here," she smiled warmly and activated the lever whilst still holding onto his hand.

Branch blinked back the dewy wetness that threatened his eyes and turned away from her kindly expression as the lift descended. It would do no good to lose himself twice in one day. His hands slipped from the lever and he released a nervous, shuddering breath as the platform lowered deeper and deeper into the ground. Almost as if in response to this, Poppy's arms slid around his shoulders from behind and Branch couldn't help but sink into that caring embrace and let his head fall against his beloved's.

It felt like an age but finally the lift stopped. Branch dared to raise his head, reluctant to leave Poppy's warmth and comfort but there was bound to be time for that later. He had a couple of things to do and then they could leave and Branch would gladly forget about this place and never look back.

It was then that he took in the state of the place. Empty jars and baskets scattered, mean looking mini bear traps sprung and various plundered supplies randomly laying amongst the chaos. Remnants of the troll villagers that Poppy had lead down there all that time ago, a sneaky ploy and a touch of revenge to get him to help her travel to Bergen Town to rescue her friends. The thought of that even now made him shiver. A habitual loner having their secret home suddenly invaded by beings who had no concept of personal space, especially when it came to 'hug time'.

Poppy came up alongside him and looked across the trashed bunker and cast large apologetic eyes at him. "Branch, I am so sorry," she uttered, misreading his current expression.

In all honesty, Branch didn't give two hoots to the state of his former home. It was no skin off his nose. He waved a hand out and shook it off. "Don't worry about it Poppy, it doesn't worry me."

Taking a deep breath he strode into the living quarters area of the bunker. Within several paces of his desk Branch paused. His heart resumed its painful pounding. The hours he had spent sat at that desk with only his own thoughts for company. His brow creased and for a moment he pressed the back of one of his large hands to his mouth. He'd always known this was going to be hard but being face to face with his past was affecting him in a way he had never expected. He had guessed he'd be angry. Mad at himself for being such a foul tempered individual but no, that's not what he was feeling at all.

An unexpected swelling started fill the back of his throat. He bit his bottom lip and felt an unwanted dampness slip around his eyes. For the love of the Troll Tree! He felt sorry for his former self. Pitied him! Had Poppy pitied him? He had no idea but he was more than certain that she had felt sorry for him. The lump grew bigger and then without warning there it was. The anger. It surged forth and hammered at him mercilessly.

Branch's actions were not his own as he suddenly lurched forward and tore the desk light from its rooted mooring with an upset cry. He knew it had been a mistake to come here. Anything on a shelf was thrown wildly to the floor and Poppy was shouting at him, her voice filled with panic as he tore through the possessions of his past life. He couldn't stop himself as everything he had once valued ended up beneath his feet as he blindly tried to rip his old life asunder.

Then suddenly something seized hold of him, snatched his upper arms and gripped them strongly, preventing him from snatching at anything else. He struggled at first, fought the one who held him back but then a familiar voice broke through the haze, a voice that penetrated to the very core of his soul. It reassured. It calmed. It soothed. Branch stopped fighting and finally reality faded back into view.

"That's it. Calm down. Everything's okay, I'm here Branch."

Then there she was, standing right infront of him, the tight grip on his pinned arms loosening as his vision cleared. Concerned magenta eyes met his after he briefly looked about him to see the disarray he had wrought. He suddenly felt ashamed. What was wrong with him?

Poppy quirked a slight smile and smoothed her hands down his arms before releasing him. "Thought I'd lost you there for a minute," she said softly, the relief clear to see as it passed over her face.

Her smile grew a little more and that's when Branch noticed it, the vicious red mark that marred her left cheek. It took a minute to process but when the realisation struck, it hit poor Branch like a ton of bricks hanging from a frayed rope. He must have hit her when she tried to stop him. His eyes glazed over as he raised trembling fingers and gently stroked the angry abrasion. He'd barely touched it when Poppy winced slightly. Instantly Branch snapped his digits back as if he'd burnt them and the former guilt of what he'd done to his things was suddenly overwhelmed by what his violent actions had inadvertently done to the love of his life.

"Poppy I'm-," he felt his voice crack even as he whimpered out the words to her. "I-I am so sorry-," he couldn't maintain his voice. The swelling in his throat ballooned and his vision blurred as the glistening surface of his bright blue eyes filled with wretched guilty tears. The sobs plucked his breast before he could stop them. His knees turned to water and he fell heavily to the floor as he covered his face with shame. He knew from the deepest part of his being that he would never forgive himself for what he had just done.

XXX

Poppy had no idea what to think when Branch had ventured to his former living quarters. She had at first taken a respectful distance, now understanding the apprehension that Branch had been reluctant to talk about earlier. She'd never realised that he despised his former self so much, it shocked her really, saddened her. Who he once was was what made who he was now, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him just that but his emotional state had seemed so fragile that she didn't want to push it.

Poppy had watched, sympathetically at first as Branch had approached his old desk. He froze and Poppy had to stop herself from rushing forward. She could almost feel it. The sadness that almost radiated off of him. There was an internal tug at her heart as she saw him raise a hand to his mouth. She should have ran to him then but she stayed put. Then all hell broke loose.

Poppy gasped in shock as Branch suddenly ripped the light off the side of his desk and then proceeded to tear down every possession he had.

"Branch! Branch stop! What are you doing?!"

The panic gripped Poppy's chest like an iron vice as she stared on not knowing what to do. He was like a mad man possessed as he proceeded to pull everything he owned onto the ground.

"Branch please! Stop!"

It was if he couldn't hear her. Branch seemed to have slipped into some awful desperate void and no matter what she said would prevent him from tearing his old life apart. She could feel frightened tears swelling in her eyes as she took several panicked breaths. Poppy closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, drew in her scattered emotions and suddenly she was centred. Branch needed her and it would do no good to go pieces whilst he raged on helpless against his actions.

Poppy surged forward and snatched at Branch's arms, she ducked a swing as he spun around and lost her grip. Cursing her lost hold she tried again and succeeded, she summoned all her strength because Branch was by no means a weak troll, to be honest he was one of the strongest she had come across. It was so hard to keep hold of him! He writhed and struggled and at one point an arm broke free and backhanded her across the left side of her face. She released a gasp and re-pinned the flailing arm before it could strike her again. It was her own fault. She could have used her hair but the thought of restraining him that way put a chill down her spine.

"Branch! C'mon now, listen to me."

Still he fought her, twisting and tugging. Poppy dug in her heels and gave him a firm shake.

"Branch calm down. Hear my voice," she called gently. "Everything's okay. Everything's alright."

It seemed to be working as Branch had stopped struggling. Poppy kept speaking softly and finally her love seemed to return from the brink he had thrown himself at only moments before.

"That's it. Calm down. Everything's okay, I'm here Branch."

His bright eyes seemed to focus and for a moment he searched about him at the sheer mess he had created. Guilt tainted his features and he looked back at her. The poor troll looked so ashamed. She perked a smile to try and reassure him and ran her hands down his arms before letting him go.

"Thought I'd lost you there for a minute," her smile lengthened and then Branch seemed to fixate on something on her face. It was only when his fingers lightly grazed her left cheek that she realised how much it stung. She gave the slightest wince and Branch's hand immediately darted back.

Poppy watched her expression falling as she saw the tell tale signs of tears shimmering on the surface of his eyes. Then he spoke and his voice betrayed the upset that was clearly frothing relentlessly inside of him.

"Poppy I'm-," the young queen felt a tension in her chest as his voice broke mid apology. "I-I am so sorry-" whatever else he had wanted to say he obviously couldn't bring himself too. The tears escaped and the sobs plucked mercilessly at his breast.

Poppy felt the sorrow fill her own throat as Branch practically collapsed in front of her, large hands covering his face. It broke her heart. Before she knew what she was doing she fell to her knees too, reaching desperately out to him.

"Branch, no, no, it's okay. I'm okay, everything's alright," she attempted to soothe.

Branch pushed her hands back, shielding his face as he turned it away from her.

"Branch please!" Poppy tried again. "Don't do this!" she reached out again but he pushed himself back, his tears seemingly never ending. "Branch, stop this right now!" her brow creased as she admonished him. "It was my fault for getting so close!"

"NO!"

Poppy jumped, alarmed at the angry shout directed at her.

"I shouldn't have let you come with me, none of this would've happened!"

Branch was still turned away from her and his breast still fluttered with breathy sobs. He continually kept rubbing the wetness from his eyes but it seemed a futile task.

Poppy took a breath and leant forward and traced soft fingers along the back of one Branch's naturally downcast ears. "Branch," she whispered. "Look at me honey, look at me," she coaxed, using the pet name her father used to use for her.

Upon her light touch Branch released a shuddering breath. Poppy stroked his ear again and slowly he lifted his head to look at her. Her heart fluttered as she saw his tear stained face, showing blue eyes that still glimmered. She summoned her voice and smiled gently at him.

 _"Oh no, did I get too close oh?_

 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

 _All your insecurities_

 _All the dirty laundry_

 _Never made me blink one time_

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are all worthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm I would_

 _I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally."_

The song was unfinished but Poppy didn't think it mattered at this point in time. She had been saving it but really Branch needed to hear it now. As she finished she looked deeply into Branch's glassy blue mirrors and traced the backs of her fingers across a damp cheek.

Branch's features immediately creased as an obvious wave of emotion crashed over him. Fresh sobbing shook his chest and as he slumped forward Poppy caught him and hugged him tight.

"It's alright Branch, it's alright honey. You can get through this, I know you can. I'll help you. We'll do it together," she hushed, and gently stroked the back of his head as she did so.

XXXX

Branch had no idea how long he stayed desperately clinging to Poppy. To be overwhelmed not twice but thrice in one day was just too much. He felt exhausted on every level. He was just so incredibly moved by Poppy's selfless compassion. By her complete devotion. Sleepiness beckoned him and before he realised he slumped into the troll queen's embrace.

Seeming to sense his exhaustion he felt Poppy adjust her patient hold and lower him to the floor. He heard her as she shifted around the immediate area and she swiftly return throwing an old blanket over him. Moments later she joined him under the quilt, slipping her arm around him very much the same way he had done to her the previous night. Her hand rested against his chest, right over his heart and instinctively he hugged her arm to him, interlacing his fingers with hers. He felt her nestle her face into the back of his dark purple hair and he instinctively pushed back into her warm embrace.

Again he began to wonder what he had done to deserve someone as pure as Poppy. After his display, after his unintentional strike to her face, after all that it didn't matter to her. Not one bit. How could someone like her possibly love someone as messed up as him? He felt a solitary tear escape and he lightly scrubbed it away. It was true, just like the words of her song. It was unconditional. She loved him unconditionally.

Branch felt a painful pang in his breast as the most wretched of his past memories flowed through his mind. Back then, in his old life he had truly felt that he didn't deserve Poppy's love and now, deep in the depths of that awful bunker that thought wormed its way into his head. It took seed and started to grow and cast a dark shadow over his mind. 'You don't deserve her Branch,' it hissed. A sad sigh shuddered his chest and Poppy hugged him tighter. Another tear escaped and this time Branch didn't bother to rub it away.

XXXX

Branch awoke to shuffling and rustling behind him. He reached out to find Poppy was no longer beside him. He raised his head and stared blearily ahead and what he saw tensed his chest. Poppy was tidying the chaos he had created the day before. He wished she hadn't taken it upon herself to clear up his mess. It was of his doing and he was the only one who should be expected to held accountable.

"Poppy, you-you don't have to do that," he said quietly.

Poppy jumped and turned about. "Branch, you're awake!" she smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

Branch tried to return the smile but he couldn't bring himself too. "You really don't have to," he uttered.

"Nonsense!" Poppy declared and she swept up another handful of objects on the floor.

Branch watched as she sorted through them and careful set them on different shelves. The turquoise green troll sighed, knowing it was pointless trying to argue with her. Once an idea was planted in her mind there was no way to deviate her from her course. He knew that from personal experience. He laid his head back down upon a folded arm, not finding the encouragement to pull himself off the floor.

"Hey! I remember this!" Poppy suddenly exclaimed.

Branch bobbed his head up again, frowning curiously but since Poppy's back was to him he couldn't see what she had picked off the floor.

"Wait a minute," the brightness in her voice fell as a sudden thought obviously struck her. "You stomped on this in front of me," finally Poppy turned about and revealed the last invitation she had given Branch in Troll Village. She glanced over at him and Branch instantly felt his heart clench. "You fixed it? You fixed it and kept it?" she questioned.

"Ye-yeah," he stammered hoping Poppy wouldn't realise the significance. However the expression upon her face spoke otherwise.

She then started fishing through the debris and found the rest of Branch's collection. A frown slowly slipped across her features. She picked up more and shuffled through them and stopped. She now held the first invite she had ever given Branch. It had once been torn in half several times but he had painstakingly stuck it back together, he remembered because it had taken him half to night to do it.

Branch watched with mounting anxiety as Poppy traced fingers of the minute mended tears. "I was eight when I gave you this Branch," she said quietly. "Why, why did you keep it?"

Branch opened his mouth to answer but nothing came. He swallowed nervously and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I-I felt bad about it."

"Well obviously," Poppy returned, a faint frown still marring her brow. "But you wouldn't have kept it unless it meant something more to you."

Branch fidgeted twisting his hands together nervously. When he wasn't forth coming with a response Poppy spoke again and it was a tone that Branch had never heard her use before. It sent chills down his spine. She was so serious.

"Branch, can you answer me something?"

Fearing the question but not wanting to defy her Branch nodded stiffly.

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

Branch rubbed a hand down his face, looking awkwardly to the side. In a way he knew this question was bound to come up sooner or later but never under these circumstances. He finally shut his eyes and sighed deeply. It was no use hiding from it any more.

"In, in a small way I-I've always had feelings for you," he confessed, not able to look Poppy in the eye. "I just, I didn't understand it at the time. I was so young but when the revelation came to me I was so cocooned up in my own isolated world that I couldn't process the information. I lashed out because I was confused and so very jealous."

"Jealous?"

Branch finally raised his gaze to meet hers. "Of you, your friends," he paused and looked away as he said the last name. "Of Creek."

Poppy canted her head but said nothing. Branch couldn't read her. His heart sank.

"I was jealous of everything that you had. Nothing got you down. You could take any bad situation and turn it on its head and make it into something positive. It was something I could only dream of doing. I guess a lot of those invitations you gave me I tried to destroy out of spite but I just couldn't let go. That's why I mended them. That's why I kept them."

"And here's me thinking that you fell in love with me on that journey to Bergen Town," Poppy said flatly.

Branch felt a prickle of apprehension cross his skin. She sounded just like him. His past self. It was an awful thing to hear. "Poppy, I-," he faltered for a moment and then shook his head and looked her straight in her captivating magenta eyes. "I have always loved you-"

Poppy looked away and raised a hand to stop him. The invitations she held fell to the floor and she suddenly was striding past him.

"Poppy? Poppy wait, please!"

Without turning around Poppy stuck out her hand again, silencing him. "Stop," she uttered. "Just stop," Branch felt a painful constriction in his chest. "I need to think about this, I need some air," with that she continued across the bunker and reached the elevator.

Branch watched with mournful eyes as the love of his life activated the lever. She caught his stare for a fraction of a second before looking straight up at her ascent. Within seconds she was gone and Branch felt himself sag against the weight of his suddenly heavy heart.

"So much for unconditional," he whispered, glancing across to his desk.

Branch finally found the willpower to move and picked the invitations off of the floor. He tucked them solemnly into his backpack and returned to the desk. Reaching down he pulled upon a hidden drawer and pulled out a small book. He absently flicked through the pages pausing for a moment when a couple of his verses jumped out of him.

 _'You're eyes,_

 _They're like two pools,_

 _So deep I feared that if I dived in,_

 _I might never come up for air.'_

Tears began to prick his eyes and his sights drifted to the second verse.

 _'And your smile,_

 _The sun itself turns jealous,_

 _Refusing to come out from behind the clouds,_

 _Knowing it cannot shine half as bright.'_

Branch took a breath and gathered himself. He tucked the book into his bag and slowly wandered across the remnants of his bunker. He flipped the recall lever for the platform and he watched its descent. Moments later he was outside again and the coolness in the air bit his skin. Usually the cold didn't really bother him too much he'd grown very much accustomed to it but on this occasion he shivered, running hands up his arms in effort to warm himself.

That's when he saw her, just a short distance up ahead. Poppy was standing just on the edge of the clearing. Branch took a breath and began to approach her.

"Poppy? Will you please talk to me?"

Poppy slowly turned about and sighted him with forlorn eyes. The vision tore Branch up inside. "Branch, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Branch paused, now standing in the centre of the clearing. "Because," he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. "Because I was afraid to."

Poppy's stance seemed to sag and she ran a hand up her bare arm to the shoulder strap of her bag. "I-I just," she stopped and looked back at him. "I just, need time to think about this," she returned quietly. She turned about to leave.

Branch lurched forward. "Poppy, no! I-I'm sor-"

Branch never got a chance to finish because at that moment there was an ominous crackling sound beneath Poppy's feet. The pink queen looked at the ground beneath her and when she looked back up her face was filled with panic. "Branch?"

Then it happened, quicker than Branch could process. The ground suddenly crumbled away beneath Poppy's feet and with a frightened cry she fell.

Fear speared through him. "Poppy!"

"BRANCH!"

Branch dashed across the way as fast as he could and flung himself to the edge of the chasm that had yawned open beneath Poppy's feet. All he could see was black. A great yawning black. "POPPY!" he bellowed into the dark but no answer came. The edge started to crumble underneath his hands and Branch threw himself back before the hole could claim him too.

The lip of the hole finally stopped crumbling. He gingerly crept back and peered into the surprising abyss that had opened up. "Poppy," he murmured. Although quiet, his voice echoed around the cavern below. A horrible feeling twisted in Branch's breast and he pressed a hand to mouth. "No," he whimpered. Poppy was gone.

XXXX

 ***Holds out a small box* Tissues anyone?** :(

 **Song Credit:**

 **Unconditionally - Katy Perry**


	5. Down

**_First off, many apologies for the long wait for this long awaited chapter! I will confess I was stuck in a rut with it for the longest time but I'm hoping to deliver a few more chapters shortly. This current instalment is short but as I was writing it I realised I'd skipped ahead in the story way too fast and so I split it half._**

 ** _I would like to thank Princess-Cadence-MLP who commented on one of the chapters on DA and brought this story back to forefront of my thoughts. Thank you my dear for giving me the nudge I needed!_**

 ** _And also thanks you all you who have fav'd, commented and left kudos on this story during my absence, I appreciated it all very, very much. I never thought this story would appeal to so many readers. :D_**

 ** _And so enough of my rambling, enjoy my dear readers! :) :)_**

 ** _~SFFY~_**

It took several numbing moments before Branch got a hold of himself enough to take in the situation and figure out what to do next. Testing the ground around the massive hole, he quickly ventured around the circumference, confident that it wasn't going to crumble again any time soon. Now he just needed some light.

Branch searched the immediate area and found the tools and materials that he needed and using his survivalist knowledge quickly made and lit a flaming torch. He raced back to the edge of the hole and once more walked hurriedly around it lighting the immediate area inside the gaping cavern. A flare of hope ignited within him as he saw jutting ledges that descended at various levels. Well, at least there was a way down. If he could tie off a vine he could lower himself and see what else was down there.

Mind made up, Branch sought out the strongest and longest vines he could find and began lashing them together, securing them with the strongest knots he could think of. Once he was satisfied with the length he found himself an anchor, the sturdy girth of a sapling tree proved to be the best candidate. Branch secured the vine with another strong knot and tested the strength, tugging on the vine with as much strength as he could muster. Good. There was no point to rushing this and finding himself in the same predicament as poor Poppy. There would be no saving anybody.

Finally ready, Branch took a tight hold of the vine and lowered himself into the chasm. "I'm coming Poppy," he murmured.

~SFFY~

Branch climbed down, torch still burning and held tightly in his hair as he descended. He wasn't sure how far he had travelled when he suddenly saw something. In the flickering torch light he saw a flash of pink. His heart leaped and swiftly he lowered himself to the adjacent ledge where he had seen his glimmer of hope.

He cast his vine across alighting upon the jutting protrusion and the sudden elation that filled Branch vanished in an instant, it wasn't Poppy. It was the backpack he had made for her. The straps were torn and the contents spilled across the dark rock. In a way he reckoned it was a good sign, the bag being snagged somewhere above must had slowed Poppy's fall. "Thank the Troll Tree for small mercies," he whispered.

As he shoved the contents back inside and picked the bag up something beneath it caused a sharp intake of breath to tug his breast. The bag was instantly dropped, his chest tensed and he could literally hear his heart hammering in his ears. The backpack wasn't the only thing that had slowed Poppy's fall. Under the bag was a long clump of dark pink hair, the ends which glistened with their unique blood. The sight made poor Branch pale. A small portion of the troll queen's hair had been ripped out by the roots. The very thought made the poor troll shudder. He couldn't even comprehend how unbelievably painful such a thing could be. Had she tried to grab hold of something as she fell? Or had her hair actually snagged the rock and pulled with enough force to tear?

The shiver spiralled through Branch's core for a second time and he reached out with trembling fingers. The moment his digits slid across the vibrant locks' surface he snatched his hand away. The torch light spread further and showed that more blood stained the rock beyond the hair and Branch stumbled backwards in a half panic. He scrambled back to his knees and an iron fist squeezed about his suddenly erratically beating heart. _No. Please, no_.

 _Please don't let that be the blood from her head…._

"POPPY!" his fears suddenly overwhelmed him and he bellowed into the darkness beyond, desperately hoping for a sign, a voice, a sound that would tell him that he was panicking for no reason.

All that answered him was his own echo. Branch shook his head, bringing a hand to his brow, pushing fingers through his dark hair. He valiantly tried to wrest his swirling emotions under control but the fear and panic snowballed and the horrible tension in his breast tightened that much harder. He gasped for air and suddenly his body was no longer his own. With the pink satchel clutched to his chest, he scrambled to his feet and bolted from the spot, clumsily climbing the vine and hopping the stone ledges leaving the horrible scene far behind him, having no control over his actions as he did so.


	6. Lucky Escape?

**Okay folks I'm sorry once more for the delay (Real life takes precedence and I appreciate your patience) but I finally managed to finished the chapter that will answer the question every one has been asking, 'what happened to Poppy?'**

 **Enjoy my dear readers and thank you all for you comments, fav's follows and kudos, it really means the world to me!**

 **And just a heads up if any of you out there are interested, I've got a oneshot Broppy story in the works, no release time yet as I'm wrapping up the ending but just to make you all aware. Keep your eyes peeled! :D**

 **Anyway, I've rambled on enough on with the story :D**

 ***SFFY***

Chapter 6 Lucky Escape?

 _Drip! Drip! Drip! Bloop! Drip! Drip! Drip! Bloop!_

A low groan echoed from a patch of damp lichen and fuzzy moss, moisture dribbled down the shadowed walls and plopped into a small pool close by continuing its monotonous rhythm.

 _Drip! Drip! Drip! Bloop! Drip! Drip! Drip! Bloop!_

"Mmmmmm," a pink shadow roused themselves in the murky light, groaning as they raised a hand to their head and hissed in pain. "OW! That _really_ hurts," fingers were dropped and glittering rainbow blood caught in the glowing subterranean light. A shocked gasp fell from the fallen troll's lips and frightened magenta eyes were hurriedly cast about her.

"Branch?" Poppy called out tentatively. "BRANCH!" she then shouted, her mind still a muddle. Where was she? What had even happened? One minute she was walking the next….

A chill streaked down the troll queen's spine as the memory speared through her like a bad dream. The ground had cracked under her toes, she remembered Branch staring back at her earnestly and then the earth itself had fallen away beneath her. She fell, the blackness swallowing her up almost immediately, her voice screaming for Branch lost to the shadows that swiftly engulfed her. She reached out desperately to save herself, feeling nothing by air. Then she was abruptly jolted as her backpack caught on something. However her velocity was so strong that the straps almost immediately snapped. That's when Poppy's instincts had kicked in and she snapped out her hair to grab the protruding ledge her bag had snagged. She remembered the elation as she caught a grip but that quickly faded into fear as she realised that it wasn't enough. She was falling too fast and before that magic elasticity had a chance to stop her descent, Poppy suffered a stomach churning half second just as her hair reached its physical limit. A scream tore anew from her throat as the most agonising pain she had ever experienced seared through the very core of her being as a segment of her mane ripped itself clear of her scalp, no doubt rupturing her skin in the process. The pain must have been too much because that was the last thing that poor Poppy remembered.

The pink troll sat herself upright, wincing at the bumps, scrapes and bruises that made themselves known. Poppy squinted, now aware of the naturally fluorescent moss that glowed a distinctive blue green. It was quite pretty actually. Her eyes roved and caught sight of a massive mushroom not too far away, it was a little hard to tell but Poppy swore it looked damaged. It must have broken her dizzying fall. A quick check confirmed it was the only mushroom in that side of the cavern. If she had missed, well, Poppy shuddered to even think about it. It was a lucky escape she had had that was in no doubt.

Well, she was alive, she was breathing, she might as well start trying to find a way out of this place. Poppy made to stand and let out a pained cry when a splinter of pain shot through her left leg. She fell back onto her bottom, unwanted tears moistening her eyes as she reached out trembling fingers. Her injured leg curved at a slightly unnatural angle and she didn't need a doctor to tell her that it was broken.

Well, she wasn't climbing out anytime soon. Poppy nipped her bottom lip and looked about, maybe she could find something to splint it. Aaaaand then what? She still couldn't climb out! Hmmmm, wait a moment! Maybe she could use her hair as a rope! Poppy attempted to stretch out her mane and squeaked in pain as it snapped back into place. Oh. Yeah. She'd inadvertently scalped a part of herself. Normally if troll hair got cut or accidentally chopped it grew back almost immediately on command of its owner but hair that had been yanked out by the roots would take a while a recover. She wouldn't using her mane for a few days at least either. Poppy sighed, trying to find some positivity for her current situation.

Welllllll, she wasn't in complete blackness, there was plenty of pretty glowy moss on the walls and stray rocks. The drip, drip, dripping drew her attention as Poppy saw the glimmering pool of water, which shimmered enchantingly in the blue green light. So, she had water and the scene was lovely to look at. Okay, those were all good points, sooooo, what was she meant to do? Think Poppy, think! What did Branch tell her to do if they were lost and wounded? Umm, well as long as your surroundings were safe, you stayed where you were until you were rescued.

Of course! Branch would find her! He was probably formulating a rescue plan right now! And then it hit her, like a bucket of icy water. The look on his face just before the ground disappeared beneath her. What she had said to him down in the bunker. What, what had she been thinking? His emotional state was currently resting on a knife edge and she had the audacity to question when he'd exactly fallen in love with her? What did it matter? He'd explained the mended invitations, he'd explained it all, actually spilled his heart out to her. And what had she done? Turned her back on him. He'd must have been crushed. Why had she done that?

Poppy paused considering it. She guessed it was a bit of a shock to find out that Branch had cared about her for as long as he had. Mending all those invitations she should had been flattered at the very least. So why did she…? Then she realised what it was, deep down inside it wasn't Branch she was actually cross with. It was herself. Why hadn't she seen it before? She should have seen! True Branch was a private troll and still kept many things close to his chest (the invitations were a prime example of that). That was an obvious truth, he had been a bit of an expert at hiding his feelings too. Poppy guessed that the more she had pushed to include him in everything in Troll Village, the more walls he threw up. Maybe it was her own fault that Branch had been so guarded of his feelings around her. She never backed off, never relented, never gave up because he was the one troll she had truly wanted to see happy. Well in the long run her persistence had finally paid off.

Poppy sighed long and low. She needed to apologise to him. She was suddenly so disappointed in herself. What must he be feeling right now? The young Troll Queen didn't even want to think about.

Poppy dragged herself across to the pool adjacent to her, wincing with every tug to her injured leg and peered into the reflective surface of the gently rippling water. Well, she had definitely looked better. Rainbow streaks matted her hair and her mane itself seemed to flop to the sides. It was clear that she had obviously seriously sprained her hair as well. She should really wash it out but she hadn't the energy and she felt too sore. Poppy slumped back and stared back at the glowing scene before her. She'd do anything to be with Branch right now, look deep into his eyes and tell him how sorry she was.

Poppy flopped back on to the mossy ground and shut her eyes. She needed to rest. Maybe after a reasonable sleep she could re-evaluate her situation and see if there was anything she had missed. A refreshed mind was better than a tired one. She brushed her hands lightly over the cool moss beneath her and listening to the lulling sound of the dribbling water Poppy soon drifted off to sleep.

*SFFY*

Unbeknown to the pink troll queen a shadow watched her from a distance, their eyes widening not able to believe their luck.

"Poppy," the being breathed, before checking their surroundings and creeping toward the sleeping troll's form heart hammering in their breast. "Today is my lucky day."

*SFFY*


End file.
